


Brrrrng!! Or a collision of near cosmic proportions

by crayyyonn



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, WU's not the saaaaame, because sethon, i miss sethon so much i can't even, stuff i wrote on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a letter. </p><p>In which Stefon learns that he's the oblivious one, who would've thunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brrrrng!! Or a collision of near cosmic proportions

Seth Meyers is many things, Stefon reflected, but he is also the most oblivious person Stefon had ever met. Considering the people Stefon knows, that’s saying something. (Looking at you, Ichiaki Guru.)

It started with a letter. Seth Meyers insisted on writing him instead of texting, even though Stefon had made sure he got his number after they had conveniently bumped into each other at the Italian place down the street. They serve a mean bolognaise, but what many people didn’t know was that the gigantic sink in the kitchen was also the entrance to  _Brrrrng!!_ , with four rs and two exclamation points. It was guarded by a two headed snake who would let you in as soon as you stroked the right head (the right one, not your right. Your right is the wrong head. People always got confused.) Nothing as trite as the hissing business in the fanfiction about the gay boy wizard. Stefon would never hiss at a snake, it’s such a rude thing to do!  
  
Anyway, he had been making a beeline for the kitchen when he heard Seth Meyers’ voice, making him doubt if he’d had too many uppers before coming, but no, he turned around and there was Seth. God, he’s  _so_ cute, but there was a girl next to him and Stefon had pouted until Seth introduced her as his sister and he brightened up again. He’d asked Seth if he wanted to come along to  _Brrrrng!!_ , but Seth had said no, predictably, he could be so boring sometimes. Stefon pouted some more but shook it off quickly, he was going to be late for the highlight of the night (he had it on good authority that the bejeweled Persian will be in tonight and you never miss an opportunity to scratch its belly, okay? It’s good luck.) He did ask the maitre’d to give Seth Meyers the piece of paper with his number scrawled on it though, he made sure of that.  
  
In spite of it all, Stefon never got a text, and instead had letters. Eleven, by last count. It was all very well to have pages of lined paper filled with Seth Meyers’ neat (boring) script, but writing back is a pain and Stefon couldn’t remember half the time because he’d only get the mail after a long night and he’d forget by the time he was getting dressed to go out the next night. Then he’d go on Seth Meyers’ show, which was when he’d remember, and he’d feel guilty even though Seth Meyers never asked him about them.  
  
This letter was different, though, very different. Stefon couldn’t make head or tail of it, because Seth Meyers’ handwriting was uncharacteristically messy this time, with blots of ink and strikeouts and the only thing Stefon could make out was  _Brrrrng!!_  and 8.30pm. Stefon was a little suspicious but he shrugged and made his way down to the restaurant ten minutes early, to find Seth Meyers already there, and now they were in the middle of _Brrrrng!!_. Seth Meyers is propped up against him at the bar, limbs loosely sprawled with an easy grin Stefon really wanted to kiss off his face but shouldn’t. Stefon pouted. Not fair.   
  
"So this is what your world is like," Seth Meyers shouted over the jangling bells and thumping beats. It was Dollywood night and Dominatrix Barbie was here with her harem. He’d already introduced Seth to Little Orphan Manny who had a rare night off from the Japanese mob he worked for, and Seth had surprised him with how he hadn’t even batted an eyelash when Manny showed him the arsenal he had on his body. Nor did he react much when Stefon showed him the human buffet table, you know, that thing of which a bunch of midgets stand in a line with trays of food on their heads. He didn’t so much as blink when Stefon showed him the giant squid, chopped bits still moving, and he even giggled when the tentacle he popped into his mouth stubbornly sucked his tongue and held on. Stefon was impressed, but also disappointed, Seth Meyers was supposed to be vanilla and normal, not adventurous and relaxed and so charming Orphan Manny let him hold one of his shurikens. Stefon was this close to stomping his foot in frustration.  
  
"A part of it, yes. You seem to like it," Stephon replied, a little bit resentful. He winced at the way Seth emptied his shot of tequila and sucked on the wedge of lime before lining up the empty glass with the rest. It was a very long line.   
  
"I do!" Seth had turned his head to shout into his ear, and Stefon shuddered a little at the hot breath that wafted over his cheek. "It’s different."   
  
Seth pulled back and he was grinning, his eyes sparkling with dazed wonder, and oh, he was so adorable it was unfair. Stefon really knew how to pick them. Seth Meyers was a hard line of heat plastered to Stefon’s side, solid and heavy, and Stefon braced his feet more firmly on the floor, resigning himself as Seth threw back yet another shot. He was slightly surprised when a clammy hand gripped his and then he was being pulled unsteadily towards the dance floor, the crowd magically parting until they reached the center.   
  
"Dance with me?" Seth Meyers asked him. And really, with his hand still tightly gripped in Seth’s what could Stefon do?  
  
So they danced, and they danced, and then they danced some more. Seth Meyers wasn’t a good dancer, but what he had in awkwardness he made up for with enthusiasm, and Stefon felt a rush of fondness for him. Seth Meyers never let go of his hand, and Stefon used it to pull him close when Dominatrix Barbie got rid of the leather cuffs and started crooning a slow melody which was discordant yet strangely soothing at the same time, cracking the whip on the stage in time with the beat. It was weird to be holding hands while they swayed to the music, but Stefon didn’t really care as long as Seth Meyers didn’t. At the end of the song, Stefon was led off the dance floor, past the bar, through the kitchen, and into the streets of New York, still not deserted even though it was three in the morning, and he blinked, surprised, when he realized he was standing outside his apartment, music still echoing in his ears. Because of course Seth walked him home; he was born and raised in New Hampshire to be a gentleman like that.  
  
"I had a good time tonight," Seth was saying, grinning shyly, and oh god this had been a date and Stefon hadn’t even known and he was so,  _so_  cute Stefon couldn’t help himself, darting forward and pecking him loudly on the cheek. Seth’s slow flush was gratifying.  
  
"You surprise me, Seth Meyers," Stefon purred, wildly pleased with himself even though it turned out he was the oblivious one. Now that he knew though, he’d jump him then and there, but Stefon didn’t want to scare him away. Maybe on their next date. Soon. Tonight. Stefon waved at Seth, who had looked back from the opened cab door and was waving back before jumping in. Stefon was nothing if not patient.


End file.
